


state of limbo.

by Honor Killingsworth (Bitrektual)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Near Death Experience, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitrektual/pseuds/Honor%20Killingsworth
Summary: Sherlock has been shot and finds himself floating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very brief drabble that I wrote in a moment of writer's block. I write Sherlock as a roleplay character, and I'm struggling with my muse lately. So I wrote this little mental drabble in the hopes of trying to get inside Sherlock's mind as far as his recent BBC interpretation goes.

DARKNESS. It surrounded him, swallowed him whole, and was dragging him down into a place where things lived that had no name. There where no words to describe the place that he found himself in. It wasn’t a place of the body, but a place of the mind – a place where Sherlock had been times before, and surely would find himself in times to come. Except this was different, and as time seemed to fall apart, it all shifted. His thoughts had no meaning, and any concept he could think of while waking floated apart like smoke.

This was a place of the soul, a place for his soul.

He had no body, no sense of direction in this place. Up was down, but it was also underneath and around everything. It made him feel a sensation that was akin to nausea, but having no body, that made it impossible. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. The only thing that came even close was that he felt as though he were floating, naked on a sea of dark liquid. Not water, it was too thick. Something more akin to blood he thought, though instead of red, it was pitch black, like the nights that the moon fled the sky. As he floated on the surface, evil things were in turmoil beneath him, waiting until his soul gave in and he would sink below the surface to join them, where they could them rip him into pieces.

DARKNESS. That’s all there was for him. It felt like it was all he had known.

All he did was float on that liquid, listening to the sounds of the world. Whispers, mummers of voices that he had known in a past life. Some of them called out his name, some of them did nothing but glare at him with burning hatred in their eyes. Sometimes, though, he would hear other things. Screams….

The liquid rippled, and he swore that liquid surged, pulling him, beckoning him to the depths below. And oh, how he wanted to join them! He could just let go…

But instead he breathed. Instantly he had a body again, and all the aches and pains that let him know he was alive slammed against his consciousness. He breathed deep, filling his lungs with the crisp taste of hospital air. Sherlock’s hand clenched and felt softness. It was a silk sheet underneath him, not the hard pressure of the blood-like liquid, and his breath released in a sigh of relief. But silk was wrong. He couldn’t say why, his mind was covered in a blanket of fog which seemed to distract him from remembering anything.

His eyes flickered underneath his lids, and his tongue reached out to lick at his dry cracked lips. Where was he? Reaching for the memory, he was surprised when he suddenly was able to catch it. He had been investigating with John, and things took a turn he didn’t expect. Mary shot him, and that’s where it should have ended. But next he knew, he was alive in a place of comfort. That shouldn’t be right. It was all wrong, but his mind couldn’t get it sorted.

Sherlock’s eyes flickered slowly open, brilliant multi-coloured iris’s drinking in the light of the world. Trying to sit up, he felt his body scream at him and cause him to go limp. Hissing through his teeth, he finally noticed the bandages on his bare chest, and then the figure standing off to the side.


End file.
